Caught Up In You
by KatelynRoxUrSox
Summary: Character POV Collection. Songfic: Caught Up In You- 38 Special. "You're the only one in the world that calls me Spence, so far," I said.- Reid's in love. Written using flash backs from Spence's POV. Decided to post Chp. 5  & Chp.6 now. Check em out!
1. Chapter 1

**a/n:**

**UPDATES**

** Haley vs. Emily:I think it's gonna be a one shot. No more chapters. :) **

** Kaitlin's Memories: I need ideas, so that's on hold for a while…:(**

**I'm going to start on a story called Gravity. It's a songfic based off the song gravity by sara bariellies. It's gonna be JJ/Emily femslash (: my first fem..so go easy on me guys :) there'll be some angsty- drama stuff in there but lotsa FLUFF:) too! **

**In this story: 100 happened, 'Lauren' (and the whole Doyle business) didn't, and JJ 6x02 didn't happen. Will and JJ didn't happen…so no Henry, I guess. (: So basically life is kinda normal. After season 5 and before season 6. Somewhere in that happy medium :) **

**And now here, in my boy genius' POV is Caught Up In You- a song fic based on Caught Up In You by 38 Special! This is Reid/OC :) ENJOY!**

**.oOo.**

_**I never knew there'd come a day**_

_**When I'd be saying to you**_

_**Don't let this good love slip away**_

_**Now that we know that it's true**_

_Present:_

I looked into her eyes and smiled. For the first time, everything was truly perfect with a girl for me. The light was perfect, the music, the food, the girl. The girl was DEFINITELY perfect.

I had always had trouble with girls. I was a nerd, a geek. Hah, I still am. No one outside the team ever really accepted my brain, well except my parents. She was the first girl that truly loved me for me.

"Spencer," She began. She put her hands on top of the table and grasped mine, "This is wonderful."

_4 Months earlier_

"JJ," A woman greeted with a smile. Her hair was a light auburn, short and straight reaching her shoulders. She was pale with freckles, slender, and she must have been in her late 20s. We were in the Massachusetts field office.

"Molly, how are you," JJ, our media liaison, also the woman who was like my best friend, and who's son was my god child, greeted with a grin.

"I'd be doing better if we could catch this guy," She said, "Hi, I'm Det. Greene," The woman greeted the rest of us.

"Det. Greene and I went to middle school and highschool together in Pennsylvania," JJ explained.

"Small world," SSA Rossi, our oldest profiler, a wise man in his late 50s said smiling.

"This is SSA Rossi," JJ introduced.

"And this," She said turning to the rest of us, "Is our Unit Chief, SSA Hotchner," JJ said introducing our serious team leader.

"And SSA's Morgan, Prentiss and Dr. Reid," JJ finished. Det. Greene smiled at us all. I got this weird feeling inside of me when I saw her. It was in the pit of my stomach and I had only gotten that feeling once, when I asked JJ out to a football game with me. Never again had I gotten that feeling, though. It was sort of a sweaty nervousness, and it was a crazy feeling.

"Where can my team set up?" SSA Hotchner, or 'Hotch' as we called him, asked.

"Right in there. All our evidence and case files that we have so far are all ready to go," Det. Greene explained. Though she was not looking at me, I was staring at her, stunned by this strange feeling I had. I was so zoned out, that I didn't even hear Hotch talking to me.

"Spence!" JJ finally shouted a little.

"Sorry, yes, what? Yes I will start on that, right…right away, sir!" I stuttered and quickly hurried into the room that was set up for us. JJ shook her head, smiling, and followed after me. I heard Det. Greene laugh a little in the background. I quickly turned red, I'm sure. I hurriedly shut the door as soon as JJ was in. She gave me a strange look.

"You ok?" She asked.

"Perfectly," I stuttered, "Perfectly fine. Why?" He asked.

"Oh…never mind," she said quietly.

"You know what?" I asked suddenly. I don't know where this came from, but I had to mention it, once again.

"What?" JJ asked curiously.

"You're the only one in the whole world that calls me Spence…_so far_," I said smiling for a moment.

_Present_

"Spence," She murmured. She leaned over and kissed me and kissed back.

**Who's our **_**present**_** day mystery woman? Is it our Detective Greene? Or someone else…hmmmmmmmmmm (: **


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: Sorry i haven't updated in a while. i'll do my best to update this week but it's a crazy week for me. enjoy!**

**Don't you know the kind of man I am**

**No, said I'd never fall in love again**

**But it's real and this feeling comes shining through**

_**Present**_

"Can I be completely honest with you?" She asked me.

"I always hope that you are," I told her.

"You've never doubted my honesty or questioned it before," She said.

"That's because I trust you," I explained.

"I trust you too. And I've never lied to you," She said.

"I've never lied to you. That's a good start," I said smiling. She laughed.

"But anyway…I didn't think our relationship would happen…it wouldn't work," She said.

"Why?" I asked. This was _not_ a good conversation to be having while we were on our four month anniversary date. What was she saying? Did she want to break up. Oh crap.

"I just thought that after the case, everything would go back to normal. Me doing my thing, you doing yours," She said.

"But it didn't," I pointed out.

"And I'm _so_ glad it didn't," She finished and she kissed me again. Phew.

"Me too," I replied honestly. _Me too._

_Four months earlier_

I watched as JJ took control over the press.

"Detective Molly Greene, the lead detective of this case, would like to say a few words now," JJ announced, and moved away from the podium as Molly began to speak. JJ walked over to me. I couldn't help, but stare a little at Molly. She was…cute…to say the least!

"Spence," JJ whispered.

"What?" I asked in a slight daze.

"If you're gonna stare at her, that's fine, but stop staring at her _ass," _JJ hissed. I hadn't even noticed that that was what I was looking at. I had zoned out.

"Oh, geez, Jayje, I uh…wasn't staring _at_ her, just-" She cut me off.

"Uh huh. Sure," She smiled, "I gotta go, keep at it," She said patting me on the shoulder as she walked up to the podium. Keep at what? The staring, or the profiling?

"That's all we have for you right now. We'll take questions at a later conference. Thank you," JJ finished and left, while reporters still tried to ask questions and JJ pushed them away with 'no comments' and 'nothing further'.

"So calling the unsub careless and such should-" Molly began as a question.

"It should make the unsub angry, and it will open up a line of contact with him. He'll want to call us and maybe even talk to you or JJ, and he'll probably want one of you to tell the media what he believes is the truth," Derek explained as we all walked back into the room. Right before we delivered the profile to the media, we delivered to the police and detectives.

"Which is?" Molly asked.

"That he's an artist…" Emily said shrugging.

"So now we wait for a call," Hotch said. A phone rang. Emily sat up in the chair. Morgan pulled out his cell phone.

"It's just Garcia," He said.

"Hey baby girl, you're on speaker, and you've got all of us and Detective Greene," Derek said.

"I'll be clean, no worries," Garcia said.

"Hah, alright. What do you have for us?" Derek asked.

"Our last victim, Jamie Gables," Garcia began, "Well she had an 8 year old daughter, Sammy," Garcia said.

"And?" Emily asked.

"She just moved in with her extremely intelligent and extremely cryptic grandfather, John Gables. Sammy hasn't said anything since she moved in and she hadn't said anything after her mother's death. Everyone thought it was because she was in shock from the death of her mother. But guess what your glamourous smarty pants just found out?" Garcia asked laughing.

"Make me happy, mama," Derek said.

"Always. Turns out that Sammy was in shock, because unfortunately she might have seen that sick puppy rape and murder and she might have caught a glimpse of his face," Garcia said.

"Do you have an address for me, baby girl?" Derek asked.

"You know I do," Garcia said, "I already sent it to your phones," She said.

"Thanks baby girl," Derek said and hung up.

"Alright, JJ, Reid and Det. Greene, you go to John Gables house. Reid profile the grandfather and interview him. And JJ, do you think you and Det. Greene can interview the daughter?" Hotch asked.

"Of course, Hotch," JJ said nodding.

"C'mon, Spence," JJ called to me. I followed JJ and Molly out the door. JJ tossed me the keys, and then climbed in the back.

"I'm driving?" I asked nervously. I had to sit next to Molly. JJ was purposely doing that.

"Yeah," JJ said as if it were a stupid question. Oh wait…it was, "I have to make some calls. Molly will keep you company," JJ said. _Wow way to make it awkward, Jayje, _I thought to myself.

I climbed in the front seat and Molly climbed in next to me.

"So they uh call you Spence?" Molly asked.

"Actually I'm the only one that calls him that," JJ said, chuckling slightly.

"Ah. Is it okay if I call you Spence? Or do you prefer Dr. Reid?" Molly joked.

"Spence is fine," I said smiling. JJ wasn't smiling. Did that make her upset? Or jealous? Weird… I shrugged and started to drive.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Present:**_

** "**You two had a relationship that I was really jealous of," She said to me.

"You…you were jealous of us?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah…I just wanted you all to myself," She admitted shyly.

"I had no idea," I confessed.

"I know…and I wanted to keep it that way," She said shrugging.

_**Four months earlier:**_

Knock. Knock. A young girl opened the door.

"Hi there. Are you Sammy?" JJ asked, bending down so she was the girls height. The girl didn't say anything, but she nodded.

"My name is Jennifer, I'm with FBI. This is my partner Spencer, and the detective, Molly. Can we come in and talk to you?" JJ asked sweetly. I felt a little nervous. If this girl hadn't talked yet, would she really talk for us?

For the first time since her mother's death, the girl spoke.

"Ok…but you have to be quite. Grampa's sleeping," The girl whispered.

"Of course. Thank you," JJ said quietly. We followed the girl inside. I admired JJ's ability to get us inside the house. I was secretly proud of her for just being so good at her job.

We walked inside the house.

"Excuse me," Molly asked the little girl, "Do you mind if I walk around a little bit and look at your house?" The girl didn't speak, but she nodded.

"C'mon, Spence, you come, too," Molly told me. Of course I followed her. That was a great opportunity to bond with her. JJ frowned from behind me. I didn't see it, but I could feel it on my back. I didn't know why she did, so I ignored it.

**JJ POV**

When Spence and Molly walked away, I sat down on the couch and motioned for Sammy to sit next to me.

"Do you have a crush on him?" Sammy asked quietly in a whisper.

"Huh?" I asked startled, "Oh…no..no, we're friends," I stuttered.

"Yes you do…I can tell. Before Daddy got sick…that's how he and mommy used to look at each other, and they'd say 'i love you' to each other," Sammy whispered. I didn't know what to say about that so I just smiled.

"You're not just here to look around at my house…are you…?" Sammy asked quietly, though it was more of a statement.

"No, honey…we're here-" I tried, but she cut me off.

"You're here…because I saw what he did to mommy," Sammy said with a quiver in her voice.

"Yes…can you tell me _anything_ about the man who did this?" I asked quietly.

"I…I…I can't remember," Sammy whispered, "I mean…I don't want to."

"I know you don't. But the man is still out there and if you saw him or something we can find him by, then you would be a super big help," I explained softly.

"Ok…I'll try," Sammy whispered.

"What we're gonna do is a cognitive interview. What that is is, you're gonna close your eyes and I'm going to take you back to your house, to that night, and I'm gonna try to help you remember," I explained, "If that's ok?" I quickly added. She looked at me with fear and pain in her eyes.

"I'm gonna be right here with you the whole time. Hold my hand?" I offered.

"Ok…" The girl said quietly and took my hand.

"Ok. Close your eyes," I told her. She did, "Let's go back to that night. You were in your room. Was it dark in your room?"

"I…I …it was dark, but I saw a little bit…because…i have a nightlight," Sammy explained.

"Good, okay. So you saw a little. And then you heard foot steps?" I asked.

"Yeah…I thought it was just mommy…so I stayed in bed," Sammy said, getting a little upset.

"Ok, you're doing so great, Sammy," I whispered. The little girl nodded, "What happened next?" I asked.

"Then I heard mommy scream, but then she was really quiet," Sammy explained. I realized this was when the unsub was about to rape her. He held a knife to her a throat and told if she screamed he would slit her throat, so she complied.

"I called out her name, but she didn't answer, so I snuck into her room. And the big scary man was there," Sammy explained tearing up.

"Shh… it's ok. So he was big?" I asked, as Sammy nodded, "How big? Like my friend's size?" I asked pointing to Spence.

"Bigger. But not fat. Muscles. He was wearing a big sweatshirt and hood, and jeans…and sneakers…and then he…he made mommy get undressed, and he said if she didn't he'd kill me," Sammy whispered. She was now crying. She leaped into my lap and I held her as she cried.

"Shh…it's ok. He can't hurt you. He's gone," I whispered in her ear. I turned to Molly, who came to me. Spence was not there any more.

"He went to talk to her grandfather," Molly explained to me.

"Hey, Sammy, you did great. Can you go with Spence," Molly began as she realized Spencer wasn't there, "Actually, come with me, we have to find him. He's probably with your grandfather," Molly said. Sammy was hesitant, but she followed. Just before she turned into the kitchen she said, "Jennifer…I remembered something."

"What's that hon?" I asked.

"He wasn't wearing gloves…his hands were white. Very white. and he…he touched my door knob when he threw me back in my room…is there…a finger print?" Sammy asked me.

"Sammy, you are a very smart little girl. There might be. Thank you so much for being so good," I said softly. She smiled a little.

"Can…can you come and visit me sometime?" She asked me.

"Of course I will," I promised. She walked back to Molly.

**Back to Spencer's POV (for the rest of the story)**

"Hey Hotch it's JJ," I heard JJ say. I walked back into the room where JJ, Sammy and Molly were, shocked at what I had just seen.

"Uh, guys," I said slowly. They turned to me, "We have a problem…" I said slowly, "JJ, can you take Sammy outside for a sec…and can I talk to Hotch?" I asked.

"Hold on one sec Hotch, uh, I guess Spence has to tell you something," JJ said confused at me, "Ok, Sammy, I guess you're coming with me," She said still confused. Sammy, who had quickly grown close to JJ, followed.

"What's going on Spence?" Molly asked. Although the circumstances were bad, I enjoyed the attention she was paying to me.

"Sammy's grandfather is dead…" I said nervously. What would we do now?


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been sooooo long since an update. I've been super busy with summer projects for school…i procrastinate pretty badly…but anyways….. hope you enjoy. Review review review because i really love getting reviews. Just incase you weren't sure…I'm purposely not telling you who the 'she' is in the present time with spencer. In the very last chapter of this story, I will tell you who Spencer ended up with. :) ENjoy. R&R and yeahhhh**

**It took so long to change my mind **

**I thought that love was a game **

**I played around enough to find **

**No two are ever the same **

**You made me realized the love I missed **

**So hot! Love I couldn't quite resist **

**When it's right the light just comes shining through. **

_**Present:**_

"The past four months have been the best in my life because of you," She said.

"Really? It wasn't because of Sammy?" I asked surprised. For the month that she had taken care of Sammy, until Sammy was adopted, she said she had never been happier.

"Well, it was. She was the sweetest little girl anyone could ask for," She admitted.

"But I made it the best?" I said grinning.

"Yeah…you really did," She said smiling, chuckling at how happy that made me.

"I love you," I told her.

"I love you, too, Spence," She said smiling.

_**Four Months Earlier**_

We gathered at the police department to give a profile to the police.

"I'll stay outside with Sammy," JJ offered, "You can stay with your squad," She told Molly.

"No, no it's fine. You stay with your team. I'll take her," Molly said.

"Oh..ok," JJ said, rolling her eyes, "Sammy, can you stay with Molly?" JJ asked gently.

"Well…if you have to go, I guess I can," Sammy said quietly, wiping her eyes.

"Great, thank you so much. You're being such a good girl," JJ commended Sammy, who smiled slightly, and went off with Molly. JJ brushed by Molly, looking annoyed, and walked into the room. As our team gave the profile, Emily mouthed to JJ, "You ok?" I watched JJ mouth back, "Later." I watched as this went on. JJ seemed genuinely irritated with Molly, which I found weird, because they _were_ friends. I shrugged. We finished giving the profile and I walked outside to speak to Molly. Before I did, however, I heard Emily and JJ speak to each other.

"What's wrong with you?" I heard Emily say.

"Nothing. I'm-" I heard JJ began ,but Emily cut her off.

"Are you jealous?" Emily asked. Jealous of what I wondered.

"Of?" JJ asked. Apparently, JJ was wondering the same thing.

"Reid," Emily said, "And Molly," She added. Molly? And Me? Why would she be jealous? I was so confused.

"Hey, Spence," Molly called me. I didn't get to hear the rest because I quickly went to see Molly. I walked outside to talk to her.

"Yeah?" I asked her.

"Sammy wants to ask JJ something," She said, "Could you ask her to come out here? I need to speak to my supervisor," She said.

"Yeah…sure. I'll go get her now," I said smiling. I walked inside to get JJ. I hoped her conversation with Emily was now over. It would be awkward to walk back in on that.

Luckily, it was.

"I'm sorry, Jayje," Emily said patting JJ's shoulder as she walked away.

"Hey, JJ…Sammy wanted to talk to you," I said quickly and walked away. I heard JJ sigh.

"Ok," She said sadly and followed. Why was she jealous of Molly? And why was she upset with me?

"Jennifer," Sammy said happily and ran to me.

"Hon, you can call me JJ," JJ said smiling, "That's what all of my friends call me."

"That means we're friends?" Sammy asked slowly.

"Of course," JJ said nodding.

"So…I was wondering…can I stay with you?" Sammy asked quietly. Her innocent blue eyes sparkled with a tear. She was so young and so sad. As if it was bad enough that her father died of cancer, then her mother was murdered in front of her, her grandfather was murdered as well. She was alone.

"Can you…" JJ repeated the question to her self.

"Please?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah. Yes. You can," JJ agreed. Sammy hugged JJ tightly.

**Later that night**

We had solved the case. We caught the unsub. We went by the profile and the day worked out. That meant it was time to say goodbye to Molly.

"Reid? Are you ready?" Emily asked me. The rest of the team had left the police department. I was the last one. Usually JJ waited up for me, but not today. She was with Sammy.

"Uhm…yeah one sec," I nodded. I saw that she was going to wait for me. I walked into Molly's office.

"Well…guess this is it," I said shrugging.

"Thanks for your help. Thanks for everything," She said smiling. Then she walked closer to me and kissed me. I kissed back quickly, but then broke away. I had never done that before.

"Can I call you?" Molly asked me.

"Of course," I said, and then I did a magic trick.

"Well, can I have your number?" She asked me.

"Behind your ear," I said smiling and I walked away. I had left my card with her. I walked out with a grin from ear to ear.

"I guess that went well?" Emily asked.

"Uh…yeah. Definitely," I said smiling. I would definitely await that call.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for reviews and reading this story! I love getting them. They make me so happy. **

**I'm so caught up in you little girl**

**you're the one who's got me down on my knees**

**so caught up in you little girl**

**that i never want to get myself free**

**and baby it's true**

**you're the one**

**who caught me, baby you taught me **

**how good it could be**

_**Present**_

"When Emily waited for me, after I said goodbye, she acted like she was happy for me, but I don't think she was," I murmured, more to myself, but aloud.

"I'm sorry. I think…we all got messed up after that case and…" Her voice trailed away.

"I ruined your friendship with each other," I said sadly.

"That wasn't you at all. That was not your fault. We did that to ourselves," She said shrugging.

**3 months earlier**

It had been about a month since the case. I missed Molly, and we talked on the phone a lot. It wasn't the same though. My relationship with JJ had been a little rocky, as well. I sat at my desk and looked around. JJ's phone rang and she moved away from the group to answer. I studied her face. I saw her face go from surprised to upset.

"No…you know, you're right. I agree with you," She said sadly. Emily looked at me with a question on her face. I shrugged. I didn't know who JJ was talking to or why.

"Ok. I can fly out this weekend," JJ said sadly. Something the person said must have made JJ angry, because suddenly she flared up.

"Well than I guess," She hissed, "This is why we are doing this. I'm not good for her," JJ said angrily. The person said something back.

"No. This isn't my fault!" She said a little louder, "No it's because you had to be sucha-" And before she swore she held her breath. She let out a sigh, "I need to go. I will see you this weekend then," JJ said and hung up angrily. SHe looked up from her phone to see the whole team staring at her.

"What?" She asked irritated. When no one responded, she walked away. Garcia followed her tentatively. They walked away together.

"Reid," Derek called to me. He motioned for me to follow him.

"What's going on?" I asked

"Man, I know you've never been to pick up hints from chicks, but this hint was pretty obvious and you're blowing it," Derek said.

"What are you talking about? What hints?" I asked. I was confused. Was he talking about MOlly? Or JJ?

"Jennifer," Derek said quietly, "Really liked you Reid, hell, she probably loved you. You're good with kids, that probably why she offered to take in Sammy, and that whole time we were on that case, her friendship with Molly was being ruined, because you thought you loved Molly, and JJ knew _she_ loved you. Not Molly. For Molly you're just the flavor of the month. I know chicks like Molly. They play all down to earth for a bit, but then they rip the rug right out from under you and leave," Derek explained to me, "But JJ. Hell. I know JJ. She doesn't play down to earth. She just is. She seriously cared about you, and you ignored it. Do you know who she was on the phone with?" I shook my head no, "That was Molly. Molly's adopting Sammy. She doesn't think that JJ is good enough for Sammy, because of this job. But JJ _is_ good enough. Reid. Don't you see? Good enough for Sammy. And definitely good enough for you. How much does Molly call you? A few times a week? JJ has _always_ been there for you. And the reason she's distanced her self from you? It's because she thinks you're going to leave. She thinks you're going to off and live with Molly, and I can understand who she feels. And you know how JJ is. SHe's going to try to get you off her mind so she won't miss you as much. And you can tell she's trying. But she can't. She can't do it." Derek was trying to get through to me, and I was trying to understand.

"Hey, listen. This is my life. Don't try and tell me who I'm supposed to love," I said angrily. He was way out of line.

"I'm not tell you who you're suppose to love, man. I'm telling you who loves you," Derek said, "But you're right. Like you said, it's your life. So who am I to tell you?" He shrugged and walked away. I saw Garcia through the glass of the conference room, with her arm around JJ, comforting her. I should be in there comforting her. I had to do something. I had to apologize, at least.

I walked over to the conference room and knocked on the door, and slowly walked in.

"Hey, Garcia, can I talk to JJ alone for a little bit?" I asked feebly.

"Sure," Garcia said quietly. She rubbed my shoulder quickly as she left. She shut the door.

"Jayje," I sat down beside her gently. I put my arm around her and started to talk to her.


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n: here's the last chapter. It's short but here it is. thanks for everyone reading!**

**Present:**

"Ready to go?" I asked her.

"Yeah…" She said smiling, "Thank you," She laughed as I opened the door for her.

"You're very welcome," I said and I took her hand. We walked out hand and hand, making small talk and laughing at each other. We walked to her house, swinging hands as we walked, like to teen agers on a date. I stopped in front of her house.

"Here we are," I said smiling. I held her hands and she held mine.

"Spence, I love you," She whispered.

"I love you too, JJ," I said. And I kissed her. Her arms wrapped around my neck and I held her close as we kissed. I'm so glad I listened to Derek, and didn't screw everything up.

**I'm so caught up in you **

**a/n: Thanks for reading. If you guess JJ good job! If you guess Molly..not as good a job. There were only two guesses…and you guessed wrong…good try. ;)!**


End file.
